1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting apparatus is a self-emitting display apparatus that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting device including an organic emission layer formed therebetween. In the organic light-emitting apparatus, holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer, thereby generating excitons, and when the excitons decay from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus does not include a separate light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is driven with a low voltage and is light and thin. Also, as the organic light-emitting display apparatus has characteristics such as a broad viewing angle, high contrast, short response time, and the organic light-emitting display apparatus are used in personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and portable terminals, to televisions (“TV”s) and so on.